Notorious
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Kid Flash infiltrates a villains' lair and finds the person he's been thinking about for weeks. And changing her life forever. FlashxJinx


_Hello my chickadees! I've decided to go for a different tact regarding the Titans, by writing a fic on a pairing that I've never done before: Kid Flash and Jinx. A bit different, to my usual BBxRae or RedxRae, but I hope you like it. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Teen Titans, because if I did, they'd still be on TV and there would be new episodes. I also don't own the song lyrics, they're from 'Notorious' by The Saturdays. Lyrics are in bold italics. But I DO own the plot._

**TT-TT-TT-TT-TT**

It'd been months since Kid Flash had encountered Jinx, but he couldn't get the pretty pink eyed sorceress out of his head; the glowing orbs had burned an image into his brain. So had the smile that had secretly lit her face when she'd found the rose he'd left for her.

Kid Flash shook his head, hoping the physical movement would shake the thoughts of Jinx from his mind. Just like many times before, it didn't work.

He slid round the corner; the dim lamp in the street didn't reach this far down the alleyway, but he could just about see if he squinted. Flash was incognito tonight, Boy Blunder having asked him to infiltrate a hotspot for the younger criminal masterminds of Jump City. So, dressed in jeans, sneakers and a shirt, he'd left the Tower and began his journey towards the bar. Actually, Raven had dropped him off a couple of streets back, but that's beside the point.

Upon reaching the large metal door, Flash was surprised to see that there weren't any hulking masses of muscle guarding the entrance, but then he supposed that the bar was full of enough criminals to deal with a random stranger.

Kinda like him.

He opened the door and looked in before stepping through, allowing the heavy door to close behind him. The place was huge and was mainly lit by candles, but there were a few spotlights on the ceiling above the bar area and actual flaming torches in brackets on the walls. One corner of the room was made up of tables and chairs, a sort of dining area, and the majority of the tables were occupied. Beside the bar, which ran along a whole wall with velvet cushioned stools running the length of it, was an empty space, where people were dancing to rock music that was coming out of speakers somewhere in the room. The walls were a dark grey colour, but the paint had a silvery tint to it which made the walls appear to shimmer in the light of the torches.

Flash found he quite liked it. Sort of dungeon-like. But cooler.

He moved over to the middle of the bar and sat on a stool, ordering a snakebite and turning in his seat to face the dance floor. At the moment it was crowded, but not overly so. Flash noted that nobody was wearing their costumes, or even their masks. Not that anyone needed to in here. They were amongst friends and colleagues.

Flash paid for his drink and took a sip, his eyes moving over the crowd. Robin had wanted him to look out for someone he knew had supplied Red X with new tech for his suit and had told Flash to locate him and bring him to the Tower for questioning. The description was pretty vague. Male, black hair, five foot nine, lean build, a scar above his left-

There! A flash of bright bubblegum pink in the crowd.

The next thing he knew, he was on his feet and moving towards it until he was behind a girl with long pink hair in a short violet dress. He tapped her on the shoulder and was rewarded with beautiful pink cat-eyes locking onto his when she turned around.

_**I'm a outlaw**_

_**I'm the big boss**_

_**I'm a gangster **_

_**On the dance floor**_

Jinx's mouth dropped open. "What the heck are you doing here?" she hissed, surprised that the speedy Titan had the audacity to come here. But then, she liked his audacity.

Flash couldn't answer for a moment; he was too busy looking her up and down. Jinx was wearing a very flattering violet halter-neck dress that hugged the contours of her body, the low v-shaped neckline showing a tantalising view of her ample cleavage, her feet in black strappy stilettos. Her hair wasn't tied up in its normal pair of bunches, but loose and straight, ending just past her shoulders. Her pink eyes were emphasised by smoky make-up and her lips were a dark rose colour.

"Um, hello?" Jinx waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

_**Boy beware...**_

_**I got a record and I'm known for my style,**_

"You look..." Flash couldn't finish; he just couldn't think of the word. Jinx blushed and looked down demurely.

"Look, Flash-"

"Wally."

Jinx tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Wally?"

"My name. My _real_ name." He watched as surprise lit those pink eyes.

"Jenny," she said softly. Wally grinned.

"Hi Jenny. Nice to meet ya."

_**And everybody knows my name here,**_

_**I'm the head of game here,**_

_**Pleasure and the pain yeah,**_

_**Because my resume says I'm a bad girl**_

"Wally, what the heck are you doing here?" Jenny asked, repeating her earlier question.

Wally smiled down at her. "I'm meant to be looking for a known associate of Red X..." he trailed off in thought. "You don't know who or where Red X is, do you?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you think that I'd tell you," she said, and then laughed, causing Wally to frown. "You don't get it, do you hero?" she continued, shaking her head. "I'm not on your side."

Wally stepped closer to the sorceress and put his hands on her waist. "But you're not on theirs. You're a good person, Jenny. You proved that when you helped me."

Stepping back and therefore breaking physical contact with the Titan, Jenny gave him a dark look. "You're right; I'm not on their side anymore. I'm on my own. And it's _so_ much better."

"Jenny, give it up. You helped me. You helped a Titan. Despite anything you have to say, you don't have it in you to be a bad guy," he grinned. "Sorry, a bad girl." Pink eyes started to glow angrily, but Wally stood his ground.

_**Closer baby look in my eyes do you recognise me?**_

_**I've been a bad girl; I'm a bad girl,**_

_**I'm notorious**_

"You don't think I'm bad?" Jenny asked, her voice sharp. "I could reveal who you really are to everyone in this room, as well as your real first name, and being able to run at the speed of light won't help you escape from this lot." Her eyes moved away from him and her gaze flitted around the room before returning to him. "I dare say you wouldn't make it three metres before being taken down."

"You wouldn't. You like me."

Jenny was taken aback at his assumption. Of course, she did sort of like the speedster, but that wasn't something she was ready to admit to. So she went on the offensive.

"Really? Are you sure you want to risk it?" Her eyes sparkled and an eyebrow rose as she stared him down.

"Jen. I can see past the 'I'm really bad' facade. I don't believe it." He stared straight back at her, green orbs meeting rose ones in a battle of will.

Jenny was the one to break the eye contact, but scoffed, shaking her head. "You know what, think what you want hero. I don't give a damn." She turned away and stalked across the dance floor to a blonde girl, who she started talking to.

"Jenny! You can't walk away from this!" he shouted across the room. Which was, he realised, the worst thing he could've done.

The people around him turned to look at him, then looked away again. But some kept looking. Some of them recognised his voice.

"Titan..."

The word quickly spread round the room, more people turning and casting dark eyes on the redhead. Wally took a step back, about to run, when someone grabbed him from behind and started dragging him away.

Wally was pulled across the room and behind the bar to the kitchen... towards the freezer. The abnormally tall and muscular guy that had yanked him from the bar threw him in and shut the door, locking it behind him.

Nobody noticed the bubblegum haired girl peeking round the corner, watching as the tall guy and a couple of his lackeys started laughing as Wally came up to the freezer window and started banging on the glass.

"Why'd you put him in the freezer?" one of the smaller guys asked.

"People like him don't like really cold temperatures. The cold tightens their muscles and lowers the heart rate. So he can't run off at super speed. We'll wait until his near unconsciousness before beating the hell out of him. Send a message to the other Titan trash."

Jenny bit her lip. She was meant to be agreeing with them, meant to be helping them, meant to be...

She was meant to be bad.

But this was Wally. They guy who'd been nice to her even when she'd tried to imprison him for Madame Rouge, the most foolish mistake she'd ever made. Now here he was, trapped in a deep freeze room, with villains guarding the locked door. No way for him to escape.

Hang on... villains? These were her brothers in arms so to speak; when did she start seeing them as villains?

Shaking her head clear of that thought, Jenny rounded the corner, one hand on her hip as she stopped in front of the three guys. She didn't pull a face as they eyed her up and down, no doubt their dirty little brains going into overdrive.

"Hey boys, how's it going?" her voice held the seductiveness of a siren, and the hand on her hip gave her authority.

"A hell of a lot better now you're here cutie," replied a lackey. Jenny grimaced internally. Did this guy have no originality? She didn't show her distaste however, instead bit her bottom lip.

"What're you gonna do with the hero?" she asked, crossing the room and peering in through the freezer window.

The guy in charge stepped closer to Jenny, but she ignored him. "We're gonna freeze him til he can't speed on out of here," he said huskily behind her. "Then we're gonna beat him til he's a pile of mush."

"Are you really?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow and turning her head to look over her shoulder. "Because I don't think you will."

The guys laughed and Jenny moved to face them. "Good joke cutie."

Jenny smiled, but it was an evil little smile. "Because I'm going to hurt you if you try."

The guys stopped laughing and glared at her. "Just who the hell d'you think you are?"

Jenny's evil smile turned into a grin, and just before one of the lackeys reached out to her, her eyes and had started to glow electric pink. "I'm Jinx. And I suggest you disappear in the nest two seconds else you'll get your asses kicked."

The three men looked at each other, then turned back to Jenny, who raised a glowing hand in their direction.

They ran, shouting at each other.

Jenny powered down and grinned, then went for the freezer door, unlocking and opening it. He looked up at Jenny as he heard the door open, and she could see that even the few minutes he'd spent in the deep freeze had had an effect on him. Wally was laid on the floor, his body shaking, his skin a snowy white, teeth chattering. Jenny bent down and pulled him to his feet, letting him huddle close to her to gain some much needed body heat.

She led him from the kitchen and skirted round the back of the bar, looking at Wally when she noticed the shaking had stopped. She pulled him round the edge of the club to the door, which was still unguarded, down the alleyway and back out onto a main street. Jenny put him against the wall of a building, which would sufficiently support him, then took a step back, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

The pair was silent for a minute or two, until Wally broke it.

"Thanks Jenny," he said, pushing himself off the wall, able to stand by himself.

Jenny shrugged and tuned away. "Don't mention it. Really, don't."

Wally frowned. "Jenny, you just saved me from getting frozen and pummelled to death. You just showed me that you're not a bad person. You just showed me that you cared."

Jenny whirled round, an angry look on her face. "I don't care. I'm not like you! I've told you this already! Why don't you believe me?"

His face softened, looking her straight in the eyes. "Because you just proved that you weren't being honest, Jen. You saved me."

Wally stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug. Jenny stood frozen for a moment, unsure, before she relaxed and let her arms wrap themselves around his back.

Surprisingly, it was Wally that broke out of the embrace first, turning and walking back down the street in the direction of home.

"Wally wait!" Jenny called, causing him to look round. "So what if you're right?" she asked.

Wally grinned. "If I'm right, you'll look in your pocket and make the right choice," he answered, before disappearing in a blur of speed.

Frowning confusedly, Jenny reached into the little pocket of her dress, suddenly noticing that there was indeed something in it, something that he'd probably put there during their hug.

When she opened her hand, she saw the bright yellow object that was a Titans communicator. She bit her bottom lip, unsure. After a minute or two of thought, she held it tighter in her hand before pressing a button, seeing Wally had put his communicator code in the call list. Pressing the call button, she said, "Jinx to Flash."

"Flash to Jinx, what's your decision?"

Jenny took a deep breath and said two little words that changed her life forever.

"I'm in."

_**So baby tell me can you get it from my energy?**_

_**Oh, I've been a bad girl; I'm a bad girl**_

_**I'm notorious.**_

**TT-TT-TT-TT-TT**

_There you go my dearies, a little tale on how Jinx became a Titan. I'm quite proud of it if I say so myself, seeing as I don't know a lot about these two, I'm only basing them on what I've seen from the show._

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think._

_Love Luna xxx_


End file.
